Timeless
by AzureAzu
Summary: [updated; no more coding errors] "Mary, meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. Ever. I still love you. I always will, Mary. But you've got to accept this. When…When I'm gone, remember that the moments we spent together will always be timeless. And I'll be smiling down at you every second I'm up there."


Days used to pass slowly, often filled with similar things; washing clothes, cleaning around, dusting the books, gathering food, taking walks around areas she knew were safe for sure and waiting until night fell so she could fall asleep again. It was all so boring, having to do the same things each day over and over again. However, she could control them. She could choose to read a book rather than go on a walk. She could choose when to wake up and fall asleep. She could even skip cleaning for some time.

But no matter what, the one thing that had remained constant was the loneliness. It had always there by her side, reminding her how alone she was. No matter how many birds and animals she would talk about her worries to, it could never have filled the longing in her heart to find someone, a _person_, to spend time with.

Her life had been like a song on repeat.

And then, out of the blue, he came. Seto, as he had introduced himself. It was he who had rescued her from the repetitive dullness of each day. He who would come with new stories to share and things to talk about. He who told her just by looking into her eyes with his red ones, that she was not the only one. He who had showed her the land beyond her own lonely, little world.

Time flew by when she was with him, and each night she would have gone to sleep sure that tomorrow he'd come again and spend more time with her.

He was her friend.

One day he came up with the strangest idea.

Why not she come with him to the city?

As ridiculous as it did sound, she felt it more was more ridiculous that she agreed.

After that she met so many others. Others that became her friends once she opened up to them.

Kano, the obnoxious boy with who could manipulate how he looked to other people.

Kido, the tough leader of their new Mekakushi-dan who could disappear.

And then so many others; Konoha, Ene, Shintaro, Momo, Hibiya. They were all her friends, and precious ones at that.

As time passed, Seto managed to grow older than her, physically at least (Mary had found that humans only lived till around 80 or so and would, thus, mature faster than her).

They'd gone through so much together, everyone.

More time passed, and Mary became even closer to the boy who had saved her.

It wasn't long before they fell in love.

So after years of waiting, they married and started living a happy life.

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm alright." Seto gave her a smile.

"Good, but now I want the truth."

"Honestly, then? Much worse."  
>Mary sighed. She had feared so. Taking a seat near his hospital bed, she went on. "Well, in our news, Sayaka got an A in her math test. Hibiki's trying to say her name nowadays, only gets up to 'Saya', though."<p>

He laughed. His health condition may have changed but that sincerity in his laugh didn't. Maybe the only the difference was that it was much more harder to do so than before, so it wasn't long before the laugh transformed into a coughing fit.

Mary's heart tightened at that cough. She was never sure when that god damn disease would claim him, and now her hospital visits caused her a long stream of stressing and worrying over every single sneeze and cough.

The hospital visits lasted hours most of the time. Sayaka would loyally tag along and talk quirkily to her foster father about her day and ask him when he'd be coming back home. Hibiki would be happy in her father's lap and giggle gleefully at his games. Mary would watch, wishing she could live in these moments forever, because deep in her heart, a part which wasn't clogged with the false hope she'd created for herself, she knew he wouldn't win against this illness. And she felt that killed her more than it was killing him.

Someone else would usually be visiting too. Ayano, Kido and Kano were always there when she'd turn up. One of them at least.

So it was rare when she'd have him all to herself. She felt a bit selfish when she'd see someone else there and wish that it was only the two of them. But then she was his wife, and he probably wanted the same as well.

"Seto, I'm worried. Please don't lie to me about how you feel."

"That would only make you worry more, though."

"_Seto_."

No reply.

Seto gazed out the window. Mary had arranged that he should have a bed next to a view.

"Mary?"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad I met you."

"I am too."

He looked up at her now. Age had gifted him with wrinkles, but his brown eyes had retained their original spark. "Mary, meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. Ever. But, let's both be honest, we met when I was younger than you and look at me now. Look at you now. I still love you. I always will, Mary. But you've got to accept this. When…When I'm gone, remember that the moments we spent together will always be timeless. And I'll be smiling down at you every second I'm up in Heaven."

Mary choked back a sob. But then he opened his arms for her and she flew into them. She let the tears flow down her face, wetting his shoulder. She let herself feel right at home in his arms.

After a while, when she'd stopped crying, she whispered, "Will you really? Really be watching me up from there?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to stay strong for you. No time turning."

She could just feel his smile.

"Good."

X

"Dad! Dad! Look, what I got you!"

Sayaka grinned up at Seto, holding up a small rabbit plush for him. "I bought it for you with my own money! Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Sayaka's smile lit up her face.

Meanwhile, Hibiki was lying in his father's lap, playing with one of her toys.

As Sayaka went on about this fifty piece puzzle she'd finished the other night, Mary watched from afar.

He was right. These moments would be timeless.

X

"So what's new?" Mary sat down on the grass, next to the gravestone. " Not much, I suppose. Sayaka's been having a good time with her new boyfriend. College is going good for her. Hibiki's home schooling is going great too. Kano and Kido are doing fine. Ayano and Shintaro, too, although last time I visited he had a cold. Momo's doing well, as is Hibiya. Ene, sorry, Takane's doing good, Haruka as well. Oh, and I got you some more of these. Your favourite,right?"

She laid down a bunch of tulips on the grave, contrasting fairly well against the gray.

The wind blew her hair in her face, but Mary didn't care. She went on. "We all still miss you. _I _miss you."  
>She thought about all the timeless moments they'd had together; those days together in the forest and in the city, the trip to the amusement park, the confession, their dates, the proposal, the marriage, how handsome he'd looked standing at the altar, adopting Sayaka, having Hibiki, and raising the two.<p>

Oh, she missed him. Tears swelled in her eyes, but she remained acceptant of the fact he was going. And she knew one day she'd be joining him. She knew.

The only response to today's story was the wind kissing her face lightly.

A leaf blew. A cat meowed. The clouds shifted.

And she still loved him.


End file.
